lego_dc_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Batboy
Batboy, aka Redious Wayne, is the son of Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle, He took over the mantle of Robin, from his twin Red Robin, he was the 4th Robin for a short period of time, after the mantle was passed to his half brother Damien Wayne, he took on the mantle of Batboy. He was at one point, [[Batboy|'Catboy']] Physical appearance: Like the Robins before him, he sported the Robin costume, whereas Nightwing's and Red Hood's Robin costume had short sleeves, his had long Green Sleeves. As Catboy, his costume was black, he sported a red belt and wore a cat mask like his mother did. As Batboy, he usually sports a black cowl like his father, with a yellow utility belt and light grey bat suit, or he usually wears a mask, which lets his hair loose. But as Redious Wayne, he often sports a light grey shirt and dark beige jeans. He has dark brown hair, with go into a curtain like style. He used to be a red head, but around the age of 14, he dyed it brown. As he and Jason Todd shared the same hair color. Personality: As Robin, he was jokey, like the first Robin and immature and often joked around with Nightwing and Wally West. As Batboy, he was still immature and fun like when he was Robin, but he knew when it was time for jokes and a time for seriousness. Relationships: [[Batman|''Batman]]' (Bruce Wayne)' Red and Bruce, had a strained relationship, as Bruce barely spent time with Red as a child. But when Red was 10, Bruce allowed Red to be the 4th Robin, until Red was 12 when Damian was given the mantle of Robin, causing the relationship between to stain more. Red, without his father's knowledge took the mantle of '''Batboy', it wouldn't be until Red was 14, where Bruce and Damian captured him and unmasked him. Shocked that his son was the Batboy, Red was put under the guidance and mentor ship of Nightwing. [[Catwoman|''Catwoman]]' (Selina Kyle)' Red and Selina had a good relationship, unlike with his father. She bonded with him. Red also took the mantle of Catboy when he was 8, but it was shortlived however when Bruce figured out the identity of him, and got legal custody of Red. [[Red Robin|Red Robin]]' (Tim Wayne)' As twins, Red and Tim would play pranks on everyone at school. They would often get away with it. [[Nightwing|Nightwing]]' (Dick Grayson)' Red looked up to Dick as an older brother. He was the former protégé to Nightwing until he was old enough to work out on his own. [[Impulse|Impulse]]' (Bart Allen)' When Bart joined The Team, he had eyes for the young Brunette, falling in love with Red. He would often leave Red roses, which are Red's favorite flowers, in his room at Mount Justice or leaving all sorts of gifts, Red was still in the closet at that time, the only person who knew that Red was gay, was his best friend Beast Boy. Everyone, apart from Red, knew that Bart had a crush on him. [[Red Arrow|Red Arrow]]' (Roy Harper)' Red had a crush on Roy for many years, but when Red finally came out, he and Roy dated for a while, until at some point Roy began to lose trust in him. and they broke up. [[Batgirl|Batgirl]]' (Barbara Gordon)' Red looked up to Barbara as his big sister as she spent a lot of time, she even got him a job as her protégé in the GCPD [[The Flash|The Flash]]' (Barry Allen)' Barry was Red's godfather, he took pity on the little red head, whenever his father ignored him or when he tried to give or show Bruce some school work. Barry made Red into an honorary Allen, Red would always get picked up from school by Barry. [[Wonder Woman|Wonder Woman]]' (Diana Prince)''' Diana was Red's godmother. Equipment: As Batboy, he has a bunch of Batarangs and bat themed stuff. Batrangs, Bat grappling hooks, Batcycle, bat everything Other Red's: Throughout the GC65 DC Universe, there have been multiple Reds # in one Universe, Red is adopted by Bruce Wayne, as he was a Circus boy like Dick Grayson and he lost his parents the same way Dick did Category:Batfamily Gallery: Batboy.JPG Red.JPG Category:LGBTQ+ Characters